Platforms providing the main underframes for automobiles have been disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,123 to H. W. Wessels III. Such platforms provide a rigid base to which the upper frame members of the automobile may be attached. Generally, such platforms have included floor areas, a firewall and pairs of forwardly and rearwardly extending side rails having front and rear bumpers connected thereto.
An advantage in using a platform and an open upper frame attached thereto is that the basic strength for the automobile is provided in the structure. The various external panels mounted to the open frame may be considered as dust panels which may be made of any type of material to accommodate costs, manufacturing, corrosive resistance, appearance, weight and other factors.
While the structures involving the platform and open frame may generally be designed to provide sufficient stiffness, crash worthiness must also be considered. The crash worthiness must take into account the safety of the passengers, the location of the fuel tank and other factors.
In designing a relatively small four passenger automobile, special consideration must be given to protect the fuel tank from impacts. Also, because such an automobile is designed for two passengers in the front and two in the rear, consideration to both front and rear collisions must be given with due regard to the safety of the passengers as well as the location of the fuel tank.
Energy absorbing devices have taken a wide variety of forms in automobiles. In general, such devices have been connected to the front bumpers to absorb impacts to minimize damage to the main body of the automobile as well as providing protection for the passengers.